My Wish
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: While on a pit-stop in Meltokio, the group finds a festival going on with its main attraction; the wish tree. It’s said to grant all your wishes for love, maybe even Sheena’s… LloydXSheena Oneshot


**Hello all! Here's my Tales of Symphonia fanfiction. I love this game so much and the pairing is cute too =P Hooray for Flenoir fan service! xD;**

**And I apologize if I've made any of the characters OOC (coughlikelloyd) xD;;**

**Remember to review yo!**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. **

My Wish- Oneshot

"Hellooooo Meltokio and all my pretty hunnies!" Zelos called through the majestic gates of Meltokio, marching through them proudly.

"After we rest at the inn, we'll set off again tomorrow morning." Regal stated, ignoring the Tetheallian chosen's outburst.

As the rest of the group followed Zelos through the gates, they noticed something different about the town and their surroundings. People were busily bustling around, carrying arm-full's of supplies. Some were on ladders, hanging decorations across the buildings' roof, and some were simply sweeping the streets or setting up stalls.

Colette's eyes shone and she clasped her hands together in delight, "Wow! It looks like a festival is going on soon!"

"Festi…val?" Presea muttered. "Yeah Presea! Festivals; it's like a really big celebration that happens throughout the city on special events. They're a lot of fun," Explained the silver haired mage standing next to her.

"I see," she replied monotonously, walking ahead.

"But what are they celebrating? It's a strange time to have a festival…" Raine inquired to nobody in particular.

"I agree," Regal noted, "I'm not aware of any events that are celebrated at this time of year. Perhaps they've began a new tradition."

"Hey, where'd Zelos go?" Lloyd asked, looking through the scenery around him.

Genis shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows; probably just going to fawn over groups of girls."

"We'll find that dimwit eventually. How about we look around town for a bit?" Sheena said. The rest of the group agreed and journeyed their way around town, stopping quite often to help with preparations, but also receiving items in return.

As they wandered through the city, ideally conversing with one another, they spotted a beautifully decorated tree, with a large crowd of girls at its base.

"Master Zelos! Master Zelos! Write my name on your charm! Aren't I the most wonderful?" They group cried.

Sheena sighed, rolling her eyes along with the group, "Looks like we found it."

"Zelos! Get your wretched butt over here!" Genis called, over the noise of the females, who were currently in a delusional mess. They watched as Zelos' bright red hair moved through the crowd and finally arrived in front of them with several girls clinging to his arms.

"I'm sorry my hunnies, but don't worry. Master Zelos will be here tomorrow." He said, waving back at the group of girls behind him.

"Zelos; you idiot! Why did you wander off on us like that?!" Genis exclaimed glaring upwards at the chosen.

"Yeah Zelos, it's not cool to just disappear on us like that." Lloyd echoed.

All Zelos could do was give an exasperated sigh at his travelling companions, "Well F.Y.I I've found out the reason for all the festivities around town."

Colette's eyes brightened, "You did Zelos? Oh, that's great! C'mon tell us; tell us!!"

The red headed-chosen smiled knowingly and stated, "To celebrate the wish tree of course!" He received blank to questioning to curious stares from the group, while he was stuck with his enthusiastic smile on his face.

"What is a wish tree?" Presea asked turning towards Genis. Not expecting a question from the axe-girl, Genis flushed and stuttered, "W-well, I'm n-not s-sure. S-s-orry P-resea."

"I can answer that for him my sweet little Presea," Zelos said, leaning down to face her, "The wish tree is a magic tree that is said to grant all your wishes for everlasting love."

"I guess that would explain all the girls asking him to write his name on their charm." Regal stated.

Sheena scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Not really, I mean who would want everlasting love with that buffoon?"

Ignoring Sheena's statement, he continued, "So basically, you write your name on one side, and your lover's name on the other, and BAM!" he clapped his hands together loudly, " It's love."

"I see," Presea nodded and walked towards the tree, glancing at it curiously.

"I think that's enough tradition for now. First we should get into an inn," Raine said, putting away her book of ruins and what-not/

But Zelos shook his head, "An inn? Have my cool beauty forgotten where we are? Hometown of the Chosen One! And—"

"YEAH! PARTY AT ZELOS'!" Lloyd cheered, dragging Genis alongside him in the direction of the nobles' homes.

"Yay a party!" Colette cheered as well, running to catch up with the duo, while the rest of the group followed calmly behind, leaving Zelos in the dust. Then sighing gloomily, he followed them.

Upon the arrival of the Chosen's home, they were greeted by many people (namely girls) who Zelos gladly smiled and waved at. And when he would take too long, Presea would drag him away…because she can.

Pushing the large doors open, the travellers made themselves at home, setting into one of the many couches and chairs. Then, Sebastian walked into the room, "Master Zelos welcome home. I wasn't informed we were having guests."

Zelos looked over at him carelessly, "Me neither."

His butler nodded, "Then I shall prepare the rooms for Sir Bud and his companions. " And with that, he walked up the stairs, disappearing into one of the rooms.

After a long silence, Zelos finally announced, "Let's go visit the wish tree tonight!" Most of the people in the room sent him cold stares. They _do_ finally have the chance to sleep in a nice and soft bed, and they're probably not giving it up to see a tree.

But on the other hand, Colette was ecstatic, "Yeah! That's a great idea. Even though I don't really have someone in mind, maybe I can write the names of some of the cute doggies I've met," she giggled.

At this statement Lloyd sighed, "Well I can't have you running around Meltokio alone at night. I'll go with you too!"

"If Lloyd's going, then I'm going too!" Genis announded, punching a fist into the air enthusiastically.

Then, one at a time, the entire group was persuaded into visiting the wish tree that evening. "But first…" Sheena called, being the last to be persuaded, "—sleep." The assassin marched up the stairs and entered a random room, slamming the door behind her.

"Man, I think that having a chest like that takes energy," Zelos deducted, receiving smacks on his head from the present females in the room.

-

When Sheena awoke, she rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs, where she found everybody in relatively the same place as they were before.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"Zelos, what time is it?" Genis called from one said of the room. Receiving a reply, Genis said, "According to the whack-job's time; an hour or so."'

"I heard that you little twerp." He said, walking into the room glaring at the young warlock.

He smirked, "You were supposed to you big oaf." And from the corner of his eyes he saw Presea release a small giggle.

"Now that Sheena's awake, I presume that we can leave." Regal stated, standing up from the plush couch he was sitting on. Receiving nods from everyone, he strode out of the room, having everybody follow behind.

Once they reached the tree, the sun was almost completely gone over the horizon and the festival lights were put on. The group looked around in wonder and amazement at all the attractions, decorations…and food.

Agreeing that they'll meet up later to see the wish tree, they each wandered off. But Sheena on the other hand, felt dizzy, and went to sit up on an empty rooftop to rest.

Bringing her knees up to her have, she sighed, "Why do I feel so weird? And why am I so bothered by the fact that I don't have anyone I want to be with…"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, ringing a set of wind chimes, which made Sheena flinch. Realizing she was either crazy, or going insane, she turned back around to watch the festival unravel beneath her.

Just when she was beginning to feel better, she heard a voice, "I think I know the answer to your questions."

This time, she whipped herself around and brought her cards out preparing for an attack. But when she looked at the person—no, creature standing before her, tears escaped her eyes, "Cori—Verius!" The assassin ran up to her best friend, reborn, and hugged her around her now greatly larger neck.

Chucking slightly, the fox spirit nuzzled her 'owner' and sat her down on the rooftop, "You're having heart troubles," she stated. Sheena's eyes widened, "H-how id you know?"

Verius chuckled again, "I'm the spirit of heart; I know all that happens within you." Sheena sighed and leaned back against the large fox's torso, "Then can you help me figure out why I'm feeling so strange?"

"Look down at the festival, at the dumpling stand and tell me what you see." Sheena did so, the first thing she vaguely noticed was that the festival had gotten much livelier and the crowds have gotten even greater. But after looking closer, she found her knight in red; Lloyd Irving.

"It looks to me, Sheena," Verius noted, "That you've taken an interest in the young swordsman."

Her statement cause Sheena's cheeks to tint red, and flush, "Verius, what are you talking about?" Sheena snapped back, dismissing the thoughts intruding her mind. "He's only a travelling companion."

"My, my Sheena. If you're going to think like that, I'm afraid I can only leave you to resolve this on your own. Until next time Sheena." And with that, Verius disappeared in a soft breeze, once again ringing the chimes.

Sheena deeply sighed, "Until then…" She then decided it was about time to meet up with the rest of her group at the wish tree.

"Stupid Lloyd…stop making me feel this way."

-

When she arrived at the tree, the rest of her group was already there, awaiting her arrival.

"Sheena! My voluptuous hunny, where were you?" Zelos cried. She returned this with a smack on his head.

"Cold…" he muttered.

She glanced at everybody, who seemed excited to see the tree.

Now, the festival was probably at it's peak, for the sky was dark, but illuminated by the many lanterns and lively, festive music danced through the air. People ran about, and the stall owners yelled out offers attracting the attention of the passing festival-go-ers, each wearing the usual festival garb.

"Well," Lloyd began, glancing at Sheena, "now that we're all here, to the tree!"

When his eyes connected with hers for that second, Sheena couldn't help but blush and look away from him. They followed Lloyd towards the tree, chatting ideally along the way. Once they arrive the all stared in awe.

The tree was covered in golden lights and lanterns of all different colours. Written, paper charms hung from the branches in all different colours and had small cherry blossom buds blooming on each branch.

"Pretty…" Presea whispered. "Yeah…" Genis echoed in awe of the tree. More or less, the entire group was staring at the Wish Tree in awe. The little buds on the branches were in bloom and reflected light off the small, pink petals.

Their stares of fascination were abruptly stopped by the approaching of an elderly man holding colourful sheets of paper, much like the ones hanging from the branches.

"You look like a bright bunch," he called, gaining their attention.

"And what of it?" Zelos shot back, receiving a smack on his head from the purple-clad assassin.

The old man smiled gently, "Forgive me Chosen One, I did not mean to intrude."

Sheena sent the man an apologetic smile, while grabbing Zelos by his hair, "No it's alright. You weren't intruding at all, right Zelos? "She said giving a yank at his hair, causing him to fall backwards, while smiling sweetly at the old man, who laughed at their antics.

"Well you look like a bright bunch anyway," he continued.

"Some more than others," Genis teased, nudging Lloyd and receiving a sour look in return.

He held up the paper in his hands, "How about it? Free charms, on me."

Colette's eyes instantly brightened at the offer, "Really? Can we do it Professor? Can we, can we, can we?"

Raine sighed at the student, and silently nodded, getting the feeling of regret.

As usual, Colette, Genis and Lloyd looked ecstatic, while Presea was watching with curiosity, Regal with a pleased smile on face, Sheena blushing at the certain thought of a red-clad swordsman, and then there was Zelos on the ground, still recovering from his injury Sheena inflicted onto him.

The old man handed each a sheet and explained how the Wish Tree works, "You write your name on one side, and the name of your potential lover on the other side."

"That's it?" Lloyd asked. The man shook his head, "Well you really have to mean those feelings you feel towards the other person, or else your wish won't be granted."

"Wish? What wish?" Sheena voiced. The man smiled knowingly, "Why, your wish of everlasting love."

He lead them to a table where a calligraphy set was laid out ready for use and luckily, there were enough spaces for each of them to write at the same time.

Sheena stood, with inked paintbrush in hand and a lilac charm in front of her. She gripped the paintbrush tighter and brought it to the paper, shaking. Then just as she was about to write Lloyd's name, after writing hers she heard voices burst almost directly behind her.

"Lloyd! What are you doing?"

"I just want to know who Sheena's writing!"

"Lloyd, leave her alone…"

She gasped and dropped the paintbrush and grabbed the charm in a fist, crumpling it into a ball. She walked past the quarrelling boys and stated, "I'll write my charm later, since everyone's already finished, it can't be helped."

Lloyd shrugged and continued onto the inn. But as they walked Sheena couldn't help but spot each of her companions' charms swaying in the breeze.

Genis and Presea…totally Genis', she thought.

Raine and Regal…the Professor I'm guessing.

Zelos and my sexy self…the idiototic, narcissist Chosen.

She looked at others, but one little thing bothered her; she couldn't find Lloyd's. She blushed, 'Maybe I do like Lloyd…"

"Sheena! You're falling behind!" The voice of the young swordsman brought her back to reality and she ran up to them.

Even through some insisted they stay out longer, Sheena just wanted to go to bed and try to sort out her feeling for Lloyd. So she ventured on to the inn on her own.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached her destination. She calculated which window would lead to her room and swiftly undid the lock and swooped inside.

Sheena landed on the hardwood floor with a soft 'thump' and looked around the room cautiously. She sighed, of course nobody was here.

The purple-clad kunoichi swiftly pulled the pink ribbon from her hair and laid it on the bed-side table, along with her spell cards that she kept in secret compartments of her clothes. She opted to not bother changing. Besides, that was one of the last things on her mind right now.

Sheena laid in bed for a long, long time before finally drifting off to sleep.

Her restful slumber was suddenly interrupted by…nothing. Her russet eyes opened and she was wide awake. She glanced out the window she had entered though and stared at the bright moon.

She shuffled in the bed, before removing the covers and walking over to the wide window. The assassin sat on the window sill, savouring the cool breeze through her hair.

After taking a moment to gaze at the stars, she caught sight of the lavender coloured card sitting with her spell cards on the nightstand.

Sheena walked over to it and bent down. Finally, she made up her mind. She'll write the stupid charm no matter what. Then she'll go down to the tree and tie it up.

She pulled out an ink set out of her ribbon and set it down. Then with quick wrist motions, she wrote' Sheena Fujibayashi and Lloyd Irving' onto the paper. The woman sighed deeply and shook the leaf of paper in the air for a bit, allowing the ink to dry. Then she took it and shoved it into one of her pockets and made her way out of the room, through the window.

-

The assassin jumped skilfully from rooftop-to-rooftop, until she reached her destination; the Wish Tree.

It was still brightly illuminated, and had the same, if not more colourful charms hanging from the golden tinted limbs of the tree.

She looked around for something to tie the charm to the tree with. Failing, she opted to pulling the thin, pink ribbon from her hair, letting it loose.

Once she caught sight of the tree, she couldn't' help but stare in awe at its beauty and might.

While she was in a trance she failed to notice a young swordsman approach her from behind.

"Hey Sheena! What are you doing out so late?" Lloyd called over to her, waving excitedly.

Sheena was knocked out of her daydream by this sudden exclamation. And when she turned to face him, she stumbled over her own feet and fell back wards. For that moment, she lost her grip on the charm and it flew out of her hand as she hit the cement.

The lilac paper blew in the wind for a bit, until Lloyd caught it in between his gloved fingers.

At first he just stared at it strangely, and then right before he got the chance to read it, Sheena regained her senses and bounded forward snatching the paper from his hand. But when she did, the half that Lloyd had been holding got ripped off and remained in his grasp.

Sheena stared at his hand wide-eyed, then looked at her half of the paper in a panic. 'Lloyd,' she visibly gave a sigh of relief. Next, her gaze turned to Lloyd, who had held the paper out to her, along with his hand to help her up.

The assassin snatched the slip from his hand and ignored his aid to help her up. She backed away and finally stood up brushing off the dirt that had stained her bow when she fell; being careful to make sure Lloyd didn't see the side of the charm with his name on it.

After she readjusted her bow and shoved the now wrinkled papers into one of her pockets, she looked at Lloyd who was standing across from her.

"You know you still never answered my question." He said, breaking the tense silence between them.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk." She responded, shifting her weight nervously.

"Oh," he said, his lips forming a thin line, but then burst out into a smile, "well I was just headed back, so I'll see you in the morning."

Sheena couldn't help but smile, and was quite surprised when he turned to face her, before completely leaving the scene and called over to her, "By the way, I like your hair like that! You should have it down more often!"

The girl blushed as her hand instinctively rose to feel her soft, purple hair and suddenly remembered that she had to down for the entire conversation with the swordsman she was so infuriated with.

Collecting her thoughts, she swiftly jumped up the out-stretched branches of the tree, to the top. After successfully finding a secluded spot on the tree, she took the ribbon from her pocket and tied the lilac charm to the tree, fastening it with several unnecessary knots.

Just as she was about to jump down, she caught sight of a bright red charm with sword designs on it, hanging loosely on a nearby branch. As she read the names, she blushed, escaping the scene.

_I, Lloyd Irving wishes to be with the one I love, forever…_

_Sheena Fujibayashi. _


End file.
